


The Fiancée

by TSsweets13



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29638254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSsweets13/pseuds/TSsweets13
Summary: Kyouya has a fiancée, what is going to come about from this?
Relationships: Ootori Kyouya/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. Dot, Dot, Dot...

Dating someone was something Kyoya hadn’t expected. Not with his participation in the Host Club, how many ladies liked him. But then his dad had brought this to him. Brought her to him. The daughter of a prominent family in America and of the CEO of a company that worked closely with the Ootori family’s businesses and he was set to marry her. 

He hadn’t complained, though he had been unhappy. He knew he was set to take things over one day, so he knew some sacrifices would have to be made. Like picking his own wife apparently.

Her name was Salacia Tianna and she had just moved to Japan. She was staying with the Ootoris as it were. Which meant Kyoya would be in close contact with her. Time to get to know his future bride. She didn’t seem pleased with their situation, but was poised. She wouldn’t complain. This meant too much to her family. But Kyoya could tell. He could see and hear it in how formally she addressed him. Like her were a business associate not her fiancé as it were. 

He found himself wanting to win her over though. She was quite beautiful and smart and the more she rejected him the more he wanted her. Eventually when he took her out he broke through her cold exterior and found out she had only been told of this two days before she was sent to the Ootori home. She had only had two days to come to terms with things before she was to meet him and felt she was being sold off like cattle. Her opinion didn’t matter, she didn’t even get the chance to ask why. And Kyoya...who had had three months to understand everything...sympathized, but he could never understand why she was only told shortly before they met. 

No wonder she had been so cold when they first met. 

Now he doubled down on trying to gain her favor. He didn’t want her to think he was some domineering, cruel, or overbearing a husband one day. And eventually they grew closer. She was trusting him...however cautiously. 

However, he had neglected to tell her about his Host Club duties, or his friends about her. He didn’t want her to think he was using his skills with young women to win her over. To trick her. He was afraid of the fallout. 

But once school started again...he couldn’t hide for long. 

She was drug by some new friends directly to the Host Club. And saw him there. Entertaining some other young ladies like he did her, she felt. She held herself well though. She didn’t let a soul know that her heart was shattering. She was falling hard for the young man, and then this happened. 

And when he saw her eyes he knew. She felt like he had tricked her. Just what he was afraid of. And his friends obviously didn’t know a thing about her. 

When she left he sent her a text quickly apologizing for not being honest. 

All he got back was that dreaded ‘dot, dot, dot’ of somebody texting back. Eventually they disappeared. She was going to ignore his message. She wouldn’t be leaving the school though, he was her ride of sorts. They were supposed to leave at the same time. 

After the clubs were all over he sent her a message pleading with her to come back to the music room, he wanted to straighten things out. She did respond to that message telling him if he wanted her to come back there he had to come get her. 

He told his friends he would be right back and sought her out. He found her in the library nearest the music room. She had obviously been secretly crying. He sat down and explained everything to her. She told him she didn’t know whether or not she should trust him. After all he hadn’t trusted her with this. But she did see his point in wanting to get to know her better...after all she hadn’t trusted him fully with everything to start with. 

And at the same time...he couldn’t spread around that they were engaged because of it. Not for his reputation, it could be expected from a leading family, but to protect her from his rabid fangirls. They weren’t as bad...or all of them weren’t...as some of the other guys, but at the same time she would be ostracized. She was his fiancé. She was lucky enough to be with him. 

She called him out that he was also afraid of what us friends would think of her. She was just some silly American girl, what was she doing with him? He reluctantly admitted it. 

Then, she gave him a slight ultimatum, she would keep quiet about their engagement, for both of them really, but he had to tell his friends about her. She wouldn’t be a total secret. 

He agreed. She wasn’t asking much. So he led her back to the music room. Her half hiding behind him like a child, she was afraid of backlash. When he brought her in and Tamaki asked what was wrong, had he found her crying. Kyoya took a deep breath. 

He explained he’d gone to get her because he had neglected a few things. 

They were confused until he broke and said, “My parents sprung this on me just before the holiday break, she’s...she’s my fiancé.”


	2. Shock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salacia is introduced to her fiancé’s closest friends.

“She’s who?” The twin redheads exclaimed. 

The stunned faces caused Salacia to hide hers more. She hated this more so now. But his friends needed to know. 

“My father and hers are business associates and they decided, without our consent truly, that they wanted us to marry. Bring the families together.” Kyoya said and reached behind him to gently nudge Salacia forward, “Our father’s told us at different times, myself about three months before she was told.”

“It’s nice to meet you.” Said a very short blond boy, “I’m Hunny!”

“My name is Salacia.” She said shyly. 

“There’s no need to be shy!” Exclaimed the exuberant blond leader of the pack, Tamaki, she’d been drug to sit with him, “You’re family!”

Kyoya shook his head a bit at his friend's exclamation. Salacia was surprised at how accepting everyone was now at his explanation. She smiled kindly as everyone introduced themselves. But the brunette in the room, Haruhi, had a look of confusion. 

“You’re just okay with a choice like this being made for you?” They asked finally. 

Salacia laughed softly, this must be the scholarship student Kyoya had mentioned offhand one day, “Well, not exactly. But it’s how things are done sometimes. I’m just lucky it’s with Kyoya. He’s been very good to me since we found out and were formally introduced as fiancés. Working to win me over. Because, to be honest, he is too proper to say it, I’m a more crass American so I will, I was quite cold to him when we were brought together. I was told two days before I was shipped here to Japan, to live with the Ootori family, so I was kind of...kind of a bitch to him.” The group was stunned at her language as a young lady of wealth, “I would have liked to have had time to come to terms with it. Maybe even talk on the phone or email before we met in person. But, what’s done is done. I am happy with Kyoya being who I will marry one day, because he respects me and my autonomy. He knows I’m not one to be trifled with. I’m a strong, independent young woman. I’m not a demure mouse. But I also have to adapt to and live with the hand I was dealt.” 

“You’re very well spoken.” Tamaki commented. 

“Head of a championship debate team back in the states.” She said proudly, “Though I don’t usually curse in a debate.” 

Haruhi nodded, “I guess I just don’t get arranged marriages.” 

Salacia laughed, “Oh trust me, I get it, but I still don’t get it.” She said, “At least my dad chose someone respectful. And not the son of some of his other business contacts.” She shuddered a bit. 

Kyoya chuckled, “I’m quite happy myself that you are bold.” He admitted, “It’s more fun to talk to someone who doesn’t just want to...appease.”

Salacia laughed and nodded. 

Hunny frowned, “But Kyoya, if you’re engaged, how are you going to be in the Host Club still?” He asked. 

The room all looked at the pair. 

“I’ve been thinking a lot about that, I don’t mind his being a member.” Salacia said after a moment, “I’m his fiancé in the end, his participation in this club is fun, it doesn’t mean he’s interested in these other girls. We wanted you all to know I exist as his fiancé, but…we’re not going to be open about it just yet, because of his being in the Host Club, I don’t want to deal with rabid fangirls.” She joked. 

The group all seemed to let out a collective breath. 

“We’ve got your back.” Tamaki said with a smile. 

She just might like it here.


End file.
